The Best Laid Plans
by singyoutosleep
Summary: Santana plans to get Quinn back for stealing Puck's attention away from her, but she doesn't expect what comes her way. It's better than she could have ever expected. Finntana, now complete.
1. G Rated Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. Sadly.

NOTES: This is a Finntana story. Ariane linked me to one and I got hooked lol. Rated M for future chapters.

* * *

Santana Lopez was pissed. Okay, so she didn't _look_ pissed, but she was pissed. Outwardly, she refused to look like anything but the epitome of calm. However, inside, she was as mad as the time that Puck told her she shouldn't have eaten such a big lunch, which was pretty fucking mad (pardon her French!). First of all, this secret was huge. The kind of life-ruining epicness that she would use against someone in a heart-beat. There was only one problem: the secret involved one of her best friends and her sort-of boyfriend. Sure, Santana might tell everyone that sex wasn't dating, but continuous, regular sex was sort-of dating, and that's what she had going with Puck. And Quinn Fabray was... well, she was Quinn Fabray. Some friendships just ran deeper than a cheerleading uniform and while she would never admit it out loud, her friendship with Quinn was one of them. But that was only the first part of the problem: The second problem was that Brittany had found out before her! Brittany! In the words of Kurt Hummel, she thought that the square root of four was rainbows. Obviously, while she loved Brittany, in a kind of 'make-fun-of-her-stupidity-and-I'll-knife-you' kind of way, she was the one most worthy of this gossip.

Gossip as big as the fact that the father of Quinn's baby was Puck and not Finn, and that Quinn was lying to her boyfriend.

But that wasn't even what was bothering her. What was bothering her was the fact that she was _jealous_ of Quinn. Santana Lopez did not do things like jealous! What the hell made Quinn Fabray so special anyways? Was it the blonde hair and white skin, kind of like Cinderella? Why did all the boys want her? Puck, Finn, and even Artie. Hell, she'd even seen Mr. Schue throwing Quinn a few looks that were too _friendly_. She'd seen the way he was looking at her when he was singing 'Bust a Move' during Glee Club practice (which she publicly claimed to hate, but secretly loved more than most things). Everyone's eyes were always on Quinn and wondering how she was doing. Even when she'd been kicked off of Cheerios and should have been cast further into obscurity, somehow she managed to have the attention of the room at all times. Damn her.

It was stupid, and Santana knew it, but in a way, she kind of wished that she could be the pregnant one. Just so everyone would be paying attention to her. Santana wanted to be the one in the spotlight and she wanted everyone to notice her. Ever since the secret had blown up, Puck had been even more into Quinn that before, despite her insistence that she wanted to do this whole preggo teenage mom thing on her own. That was so incredibly Quinn. Always trying to be a fucking martyr, even when she looked like a blimp. It was disgusting how everyone bought into her act. Finn especially. Even now, two weeks after the fact, Santana could see that it still bothered him. Mostly, she thought that he felt betrayed, since Rachel had insisted that Quinn move in with her after Mrs. Hudson had told her that she had to leave her home – for good. Mrs. Hudson was a nice woman (she always gave good candy at Halloween) but even she had limits, not that Santana could blame her. It was what Quinn deserved. Sure, Finn was a dumb as a doorknob sometimes, but he was a nice guy, and even in her stone-cold heart, she knew that he didn't deserve what had been dished out to him. Quinn had taunted him for months, made him jizz in his own pants more times than she could count (because Quinn just _had_ to text her every time to tell her that Finn couldn't hold it in), and then had used his downstairs malfunction to manipulate him into thinking he was the father of her baby.

Honestly, that was crossing a line, even for Santana.

Santana didn't know why she was even thinking of Finn right now. She was in one of the two Spanish classes she'd attended all quarter, and she was bored out of her mind. Normally, that would be an opportune time to pull out her phone to sext Puck and lie to him about the fact that she wasn't wearing her cheerleading shorts under her cheerleading skirt. She was, but for him, she could make them disappear. There was a reason that Noah Puckerman's pool cleaning business did so well during the summers. He was very well endowed (not that this should come as much of a surprise but, his dick was comparable in size to his ginormous ass ego) and he was totally in to going at it rough, which gave her Latina temper multiple opportunities to show itself. Yeah, Santana was an angry person by nature, which was why everyone thought that she was a bitch. But being a bitch was easier than being nice. She had tried the whole nice thing once, and it had resulted in a broken heart for her afterwards. She'd been nine, and ever since then, Santana Lopez was a force to be reckoned with. But no, she didn't have her phone out and she wasn't texting Puck to tell him that if he was in class, that she would have edged her chair just a little closer to his. That she would have pretended that she forgot her book so she could 'share' with him. That her tiny hand would have reached for his big one and pushed it up her thigh slowly, daring him, without saying a word, to do things to her that would force her head to exert every last bit of self control not to moan out his name in the middle of classroom.

Oh yeah, those sexts that Quinn had found, those were the ones that Puck _didn't_ have password protected.

But that wasn't what she was thinking about. No, Santana Lopez's thoughts were sincerely more G-rated. She was thinking about the person blocking her view of the board with his big potato head. She was thinking about Finn Hudson. Again. _Damn it_.

This had all started two days before sectionals. She'd been in the boys' locker room, looking for Puck to tell him that she wasn't happy with how much time he'd been spending with Quinn, and to convince him to spend the afternoon helping her 'with chores'. She hadn't found Puck, since he was off practising with Mr. Schue for Glee Club, but instead, she'd found Finn sobbing to himself, looking about as sad and depressed as she'd ever seen someone. Even if she usually had a strict no-emotions policy for anyone outside of her family, something about seeing Finn that way had made her feel for him. She had almost gone up to him to give him a hug, before remembering that that would make her seem like she had a nice side to her, and Santana Lopez did _not_ have a nice side. Not one that most people go to see anyways.

_Ugh, would you listen to yourself? You sound like fucking Rachel Berry!_

Shaking her head, Santana was happy that the bell rang and she could get out of class. She needed to find Puck. She could feel him slipping away from her, gravitating ever closer to Quinn, even if she was resisting him. Santana didn't care about a lot of people, but she cared about Puck and she cared about him enough that she didn't want their sex to remain no strings attached for the rest of eternity. Whether they were friends or not, Quinn Fabray was going to pay for getting her harpy claws into Santana's man. She'd already warned her to stay away from Puck once. She obviously wasn't listening, so Santana was going to have to make sure that she stayed in line – but how?

Well, at least she knew what she was going to be doing now during math class. Plotting total social destruction a la Blair Waldorf. What fun.


	2. You ain't havin' my baby

**Disclaimer: **Welcome, I own all these characters. Hah I wish. I don't own any of them.

**NOTES: **From Finn's P-O-V this time. (:

Finn Hudson was fucked. Wait, no he wasn't. If only. Nope, Finn's virginity was very much intact, unfortunately. About as intact as Rachel Berry's, and if things kept moving in this direction, she might even lose it before him. How embarrassing. Yeah, sure, Rachel was his friend and he had a teensy crush on some of the things that she said – like that stuff about girls wanting sex too. That was all pretty hot, and she did have a cute butt. A _really_ cute butt. It was all plump and round and sometimes, her skirt would fly up enough with a gust of wind that he could catch a glimpse of it for a sub-atomic second. And okay, he really shouldn't be thinking about this in the middle of Spanish class. Mr. Schue had this habit of calling on him when he was daydreaming and the last thing he needed to do was shout out something about ejaculation as an answer, which was what was going to happen if he kept thinking about Rachel Berry's ass. Being in Glee Club was already doing a number on his social status, he didn't need the gay rumors starting up again. All that was going to do was give Kurt false hope, and Finn really didn't swing that way. At all.

However, lately, any and all thoughts of Rachel Berry were becoming bittersweet. Finn still didn't understand how any of this had happened. One minute, he had been the It boy of WMHS. Cheerleader girlfriend, quarterback of the football team, popular. Finn Hudson had had it all, and then Glee club had happened. And while he didn't regret being a part of the team, not at all, it hadn't made his life easy. Between the gay rumors, being slushied in the face, and then the recent shit with the baby, this was all too much. Sure, he had loyal friends around to help him out now thanks to that very Glee club, but seeing most of them was a reminder of the fact that Quinn Fabray sure had pulled a number on him. First telling him that his jizzing problem had caused her to get pregnant when they hadn't even had sex, and then lying to him about it for months, letting him grow attached to the little girl inside her when she had known that it was Puck's all along. And then, as if that wasn't bad enough in and of itself, in what could be the weirdest twist of fate – ever, it was like Quinn and Rachel had become best friends. They were always hanging out and Rachel had even insisted that Quinn move in with her after his mother had thrown Quinn out. It was for the best, because he could barely be around her without crying. But now, not only did Finn feel betrayed by his ex-BFF and his ex-girlfriend, but also by the girl who just made him a little too _happy_, even with just a simple kiss. That time that Kurt had set her up with the makeover, he almost came his in his pants right there. Even if that wasn't how he liked to see Rachel – he seriously preferred the kiddy-yet-grandma-all-at-once sweaters and short skirts she liked to wear. But that wasn't the point. The point was that he had been starting to wonder if he might not have a future with Rachel, but so long as he risked seeing Quinn at her house, there was no way in Hell that that was happening. No way in Hell.

Mostly, Finn felt really alone. Even when he was around other people, he felt like he was drifting. The only person he really had to talk to anymore was Mr. Schue and even then, he didn't want to burden him with his high school problems when Mr. Schue was just as wrapped up in Quinn's baby drama as he was. After all, Terri _was_ going to have taken Quinn's baby to claim it as her own. He was sure that seeing himself, Quinn, or Puck was a stern reminder of that right now, so aside from Glee Club, he had been trying to rely less on the man who had become somewhat of a father-figure in his life. Finn would have gone to see Ms. Pillsbury, but given that he had caught her and Mr. Schue making out in her office when he was on his way to the bathroom, he wasn't sure how much he could really trust that whole confidentiality thing that was going down. Sighing to himself, Finn continued his doodles on his notebook. At one point, his doodles had contained nothing but Quinn's name, then it had shifted to occasionally including Rachel Berry, and then it had moved to Drizzle, back to Quinn, and now, it was random question marks on the page. Spanish class allowed him to let his thoughts drift occasionally since Mr. Schue liked him too much to call him out when he wasn't really paying attention. Plus, he could give Finn a break since he knew how much he was going through. Finn was pretty sure that it was normal for his thoughts to be everywhere but in class for a few days.

Except that it'd been nearly two weeks since sectionals and he still felt like he was in that room, hearing it for the first time. Every time he walked by his locker, he saw Rachel looking off, and her telling him that she had to tell him something. He could still hear her explaining the test she'd devised about Tay-Sachs disease to throw Quinn off her game and how she'd begged Puck to take her for the tests. After that, everything had stopped making sense. He hated Rachel for telling him, he hated Quinn and Puck for keeping it a secret. Finn didn't know he felt and he didn't know how he felt right then. As much as looking at Quinn made his stomach turn, he knew that she'd been lost and scared and that she hadn't wanted to let go of him. Mostly, he felt pity for her, but he was also incredibly upset that she had lied to him. He had sang to a fucking sonogram! He had gotten attached to it. He had loved that baby. He had come up with a badass name for it. She had led him on and used him and obviously had no remorse about it. She wasn't sorry for lying, she was sorry that she got caught. When she had said his name in the green room at sectionals, Finn could hear the pain that was there, and it rang loudly in his dreams every night. It was throwing him off. He didn't know what to do and he felt like locking himself in a room and screaming until his lungs gave out.

If only he could find such a room, he'd be good to go.

Sighing heavily, Finn couldn't be any happier about the fact that the bell rang, signalling the end of Spanish class. Throwing on his iPod, Finn tried to avoid talking to people as much as possible, and he found that his iPod usually pushed people away for him, since they assumed he couldn't hear them. And most of the time, it was true. He would turn his music up full blast and try to drown out the thoughts that refused to make themselves disappear. It never worked. No matter where he was, what he was doing, Finn's thoughts were on how big of an idiot he was, and how much of a fucking loser he had become. How could he have not seen the signs? It wasn't like there weren't enough. That time he had walked in on Quinn and Puck "baking" aka nearly making out, should have been enough of a warning for him that something was wrong – that there was something more going on between the two of them than they were letting on. But no. He had had to be trusting. Stupid, trusting Finn. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He had put his faith in Quinn, and she had betrayed him. Rachel? Same thing. What was wrong with all the girls in this fucking school? Maybe Kurt was right. Maybe they were too much trouble (but that didn't mean that he was switching teams – it just meant that he was considering becoming a priest).

Bareling his way out of the halls, Finn shoved past a few people. He was trying to be inconspicuous, but someone as huge as him (who still had growing pains because he was showing no signs of slowing down) couldn't really go incognito all that well. He was sure that he heard Rachel call his name out from behind him somewhere, but he couldn't look at her without revealing just how much hurt she had caused him. How, if she truly liked him, could she do this to him? How could she shelter Quinn like this? It was almost like she was _defending_ her or something, and she had definitely picked sides. Finn didn't understand it, but that was probably what hurt the most in all of this. That the one person he'd been sure would have his back had turned against him. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised. Her affections had switched so easily that all it had taken was Puck singing one Jewish song to her to get her to go all gaga for him and practically have sex with him right in front of everyone. The thought that she should remain loyal to him now was kind of preposterous when he thought about it. _Fucking girls. Fucking school. Fucking Ohio._ If nothing else, this was all the more reason for him to bust the hell out of this state as soon as possible. He needed a scholarship to some school, and he really didn't care if the money came because of football or Glee at this point. Opening up his locker, Finn shoved his Spanish books in and grabbed his books for math. Santana Lopez occupied the locker next to his and she was there too, but she seemed to give him his space. Not that he was surprised. She was about the one girl that he could count on to act in a consistent manner. Santana only had one mode and that was bitchy, or at least that was what he thought anyways. Because as he watched her walk off towards their math class, he could have sworn that she did something that Santana never did, not in regards to him anyways: she smiled.

So much for Santana being predictable.


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own any of the characters mentioned. Damn it.

**Author's notes: **I'm sorry this took me so long to update... also, I know that it doesn't follow what happens in the show but remember that this is set after Sectionals. I should be updating more quickly from now on!

* * *

Why in the fuck had she done that? Seriously, what was she even thinking? Had she really just _smiled_ at Finn Hudson? Honestly, Santana probably wouldn't even have caught onto it had he not made a face like he was about to pass out from shock. Did she do that with other people without even thinking about it? No, no she didn't. Because Santana Lopez was always in charge of her emotions. She cared far too much about her reputation to do stupid things like smiling at random people. What people thought of you was everything. To achieve total dominion over the small bubble of WMHS, it would take someone skilled, someone who had the intellectual prowess to make the halls their own, and that person was Santana. Sure, academically she was failing almost every class, but that was because she just didn't care enough to really try. If she put effort into her school work like she did her popularity, she could be the top of her class.

But instead, she preferred to write out detailed strategies about how to get back at Puck and Quinn in math class rather than the quadratic formula her teacher was trying to get the class to understand. She didn't need math for what she wanted to do later on in life, so she was here as a tourist basically, and because her parents would be fucking mad if her attendance record looked anything like it had the semester prior, when she'd often skipped math to sneak off and spend time with Brittany. As far as she was concerned, spending an hour with her face buried between Brittany's legs would get her way farther in life than Pythagoras ever could. But right now, math had it's advantages. She had written Puck's name down with a line under it and then she had put Quinn's name under it, like a fraction. Then, on the other side, she had put her name, and added a line, and then Finn's name under that. These were the four players she needed to work with. Puck and Quinn on the left because they were the betrayers, and herself and Finn on the right as the betrayed.

_What's the one thing that I could do that would hurt both Puck and Quinn at the same time?_

As she looked down at the name she was drumming her pencil over, the answer hit her like the most brilliant lightbulb moment she'd ever had: Finn.

What hurt more than revenge sex? Santana couldn't think of anything. Not only would it hurt Quinn because she knew that Quinn actually _had_ loved Finn, it would hurt Puck that his best friend had slept with his ex and broken perhaps an even bigger man law than sleeping with a current girlfriend. She got to have sex, which was always lovely, and on top of that, she would have bragging rights for life, saying that she had taken the school quarterback's virginity. Seriously, what better plan was there than this? Even Finn got something out of it. He got to have sex and maybe even show Rachel Berry the error of her ways and make her jealous. Wait...why was she even thinking about what Finn got out of this? Santana Lopez did not care about other people.

But deep down, she cared about Finn Hudson, for a reason she really, really couldn't place.

That was no matter. All she needed to do was get out of this class and go find Finn during lunch time and convince him that this was a good idea. But really, how could he say no? Sex with a hot Cheerio. It was like every guy's dream, and Santana would take care of him, make sure that he had a good time. Lord knows the boy's lack of a sex life had already been terrible enough, she felt that she kind of owed it to him to make his first time kind of good. She wasn't expecting mind-blowing because she didn't expect it to last long, really, but good. After all, he was pretty much a giant and she had noticed those big hands and there was no way that what was _down there_ wouldn't be in proportion. Oh great, and now she was thinking about his hands. When did she become this sexually needy? Luckily, she didn't have the chance to answer that question as the bell pulled her from her thoughts. Santana was out of the room as fast as a lightening bolt and she only had one mission: find Finn Hudson.

Which turned out to be a lot less difficult than she thought. Spotting a Frankenteen in the halls wasn't exactly hard, and he was at his locker, shoving his books in, looking at Quinn and Puck arguing. "Sucks, doesn't it?" Santana mumbled from behind him as she moved to the lock on her locker, not even paying attention to the lock as she stared at them with dagger eyes. Her fingers just knew how to move now to get it to unlock without her even having to think about it. Shoving her notebook in her locker roughly, she turned her attention to Finn, who looked like he was trying to figure out if she was talking to him, and if she was, what she was expecting him to say. "It's kind of pathetic how scared you are of me. I mean, you're like an overgrown boy child and you can't even say anything," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I...uh," Finn mumbled, still looking like he was going to pass out from nervousness. Really, it was pathetic, she would stand by that til the day that she died, but she knew that being typical Santana was going to get her absolutely nothing. "Look, I'm not going to dunk your head in the toilet or anything," she began, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have a proposition for you."

"I don't know what that means."

Taking a deep calming breath, Santana reminded herself that dealing with Finn's stupidity was absolutely necessary right now, and then she could go back to acting like her usual bitch self to him. In a few days, everything would be back to normal. "It means I found a way to get back at Quinn and Puck but I need your help."

Instantly, Santana saw a change in Finn's demeanour. He stood up straighter and arched an eyebrow at her, resting one hand on the top of his locker. Smiling her best schemer smile at him, Santana's eyes drifted back to Quinn and Puck briefly, before she fixed her attention back on the potato headed boy in front of her. "We're going to have sex."

Santana didn't think it would be possible, but Finn's eyebrow arched even more at her as she said it. "What?" She could tell that he was shocked and that he thought she was joking, but Santana was dead serious. As serious as a heart attack.

"You heard me. We're going to have sex. And it's going to be dirty and hot and we're going to make sure that everyone knows about it. We're going to make Quinn and Puck realize what they lost and we're going to let them know that they can't mess with us and make us both look like idiots."

It took everything in her not to roll her eyes at the strange amount of swallowing and eye widening that was happening. "You in?" Santana questioned, since it was either that or make a comment about how a cabbage patch doll was sexier than him in that moment. It was in her best interest just to go with the question. See, she was a smart cookie. Finn didn't say anything, just gave her a small nod. "Good," she replied, a satisfied smirk on her face as she glanced over at Puck, their glances locking. "Kiss me," she mumbled, her eyes still not leaving Puck.

"What?"

"Kiss me," she repeated, as Puck seemed to catch on that she was talking to Finn and was now curious as to what was happening, even if he was arguing with Quinn. "Puck's watching, so make it count," Santana warned him.

She wasn't quite expecting her attention to be so quickly broken from Puck to Finn as he pulled her lips to his roughly. Actually, it made Santana melt a little after the initial shock wore off. _Jesus, he is really making this count._ Bringing a hand up to his cheek as she responded to the kiss, Finn's lips seemed to be meshed against hers in rage and lust in equal measures. _I probably shouldn't mention Puck then, later_. Pulling back, she kept her lips close to his as she shot a quick glance at Puck, who was hanging open-mouthed and totally not paying attention to Quinn anymore. Smirking slightly, she turned her attention back to Finn. "My parents are out tonight, so come by at 7. I'll text you the address," she said, before brushing past him, adding a little more bounce to her step than usual.

As she walked down the hall and triumphantly past a dumb-struck Puck, she felt _two_ sets of eyes on her butt. Puck's obviously, but also Finn's. She knew it was Finn because she looked over her shoulder for the briefest of moments and chuckled to herself as he never even realized she was staring, he was so fixated on her butt, watching the little pleats bob up and down ever so slightly as they swung freely. _God bless the perv who invented these skirts._


	4. Le Freak Out

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own any of the characters.

**Author's notes: **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I'm just saying. R&R as usual.

* * *

The amount of confusion Finn Hudson was experiencing was almost sad. First Santana Lopez had smiled at him, then she said that she wanted to have sex with him, and he was pretty sure that he hadn't imagined the words _hot_ and _dirty_ in there either. What the fuck kind of parallel universe was he living in? And of course, true to form, he had stood there doe-eyed with his mouth hanging open most of the time. _No wonder chicks don't want to sleep with me_. Whatever. The kiss had been totally hot, at least. He could tell that he had caught Santana off-guard with the way that he had pulled her but this had to look real, right? The only way that people would believe there was something to talk about was if they made it seem that way. Santana's lips felt different than he thought they would, though. First of all, he was pretty sure that they tasted like Skittles, which was, like, totally awesome. Seriously. Quinn's lips had always tasted like her cherry chapstick and he had only kissed Rachel twice, and he had never _quite_ been able to place the flavor. It was some kind of berry (typical) but Santana's lips had tasted the best so far of all the girls he'd kissed. Seriously, who in their right mind wouldn't like a kiss that tasted like Skittles? Finn was stupid, but he wasn't _that_ stupid, either.

However, the thing that had come off the most shocking was that her lips were unusually _soft_. Given how hard her personality was (honestly, he was terrified of her), he had always expected her lips to have that same kind of hard edge to them. Instead, it was almost like her lips had melted against his, as weird of a description as it was. When she pulled back, his lips had felt all tingly. It was nice. And what the hell? When had he become such a girl about something like this? _Pull yourself together, Finn_. It was just one kiss. Still though, it was a pretty hot kiss. When Santana had turned the corner, meaning that he could no longer stare at her ass, his glance had drifted to Puck, who looked like he was resisting the urge to come over and kill him. Finn had just thrown him a satisfied smile and shut his locker, walking off in the opposite direction. Even he had to admit, that had been well played.

Now though, he was fucking nervous. Since the shooting pain in his arm had felt very real the three times he had pinched himself, he knew that it had actually happened and his mind now had to wrap around the very daunting reality that was his life: He was going to have sex. With a girl. A _hot _girl. _Dirty_ and _hot_ sex. With a girl. A _hot_ girl. Finn wasn't sure that he was really ready for that. He wasn't sure he was even ready for sex. After this whole pregnancy scare with Quinn (which, okay, not being a dad was like the best and worst thing that had ever happened to him), the thought of having sex and maybe actually fathering a baby this time, although again by accident, scared him. But seriously though, what were the chances of that happening _twice_? And it was Santana...she had to be on the pill, right? It wasn't like he was ignorant when it came to her reputation. She had slept with Puck, at the very least, which meant that she had to be on the pill... because Puck and condom were terms that did not mix together. That was how Quinn had ended up pregnant. That and, according to rumors he had been hearing, wine coolers. And while he didn't know that wine coolers could actually increase your chances of getting pregnant, he had decided to stay away from them the rest of his life. Besides, they were totally a chick drink anyways.

But the point was that Finn Hudson was officially freaking out. Like completely and totally freaking out. This was a terrible idea. Why had he agreed to it? He knew that people were going to talk about that kiss and the way his eyes had been glued to Santana's ass as she walked down the hall. He was such an idiot. There was no way that this whole jealousy plot was going to work. Plus, this was Santana. He was pretty sure that she was like...failing everything and that was worse than him. At least he was only failing math, Spanish, and biology. Well, he was close to passing biology but he had to get over his phobia of learning the intimate details of the female anatomy. Seriously, Puck had talked about seeing Santana's ovaries, but Finn had looked at the picture in his book. It looked like they were pretty far up...what did Puck have to do to look at them? And it just looked...gross. He could understand why girls complained about their time of the month. It was gross just to look at the pictures in his biology book of girl parts, he couldn't imagine having things coming out of them. And okay, he had to stop thinking about this. He would figure out how to pass his test...somehow, but homework was his last priority right then and there. He just had to figure out how to turn Santana down in the most polite way possible and he had to do in a way that wouldn't involve her beating the crap out of him. Because Finn Hudson would never hit a girl, and he suspected that Santana could hit, kick, and bite pretty damned hard when she wanted to and there would be _nothing_ more mortifying than having a girl kick the crap out of him. Not even the pregnancy fiasco. His reputation would be permanently ruined and he'd probably have to switch schools just to deal with the... what was that thing Rachel had said to him that one time? _Emotional devastation_. Right.

Sighing as he drew footballs absentmindedly on his paper, Finn's attention shifted suddenly to his phone vibrating on his desk. Instantly, Miss Castle's eyes darted to it and despite his best efforts to put it away, she was next to his desk with her phone out. She had a strict policy that any phone that went off in her class was hers to mock people with, by reading whatever text message came in or answering their phone. _Shit_. His eyes flickered to the name on his screen. Santana Lopez. _Fuckfuckfuck. _He started praying that maybe Miss Castle would show him some mercy since it was the first time that this had ever happened and he actually did okay in her class. He was rocking a solid B+ for reasons he didn't understand. However, apparently, God was not on his side. _I knew I shouldn't have taken that Swiss Roll from the 7/11 when I was five._ Watching as she flipped open the phone, the arch on her eyebrow told him that whatever Santana had sent him, it wasn't good.

"313 Pine avenue. Seven o'clock. I _don't _like to be kept waiting, Finnocence. Bring condoms. Wouldn't want you accidentally fathering any kids," Miss Castle read. "Oh look, she even added a smiley face after it. I'd say you're a lucky boy, Mr. Hudson. Someone's going to be getting some action from his girlfriend tonight. I'm sure Jacob Ben Israel will be around to ask questions in the morning."

Finn wanted to melt into a puddle. And die.

He was red in the face and nearly dropped his phone as Miss Castle handed it back to him with a reminder to turn it off. People were cooing and cat calling all around him. It was like his worst nightmare. Worse than the time he'd been performing at Sectionals naked. Way worse. "She's not my girlfriend!" Finn protested, which was probably the stupidest thing ever to say.

"Even better," Miss Castle sneered, moving back to the front of class to continue her lecture. Finn Hudson was fucked. And _not_ in the good way. Again.


	5. Grilled Cheese and Laughter

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the lovely comments, you guys! Keep the R&R's coming.

* * *

Further proof that Finn Hudson was dumb as a doorknob? Obviously, he had told someone of their plans for the evening before they happened? Guys had been cat-calling her all day and making jokes about how Finn was getting lucky, etc. True it wasn't an entirely bad thing because the more the rumor spread the more chances that Quinn and Puck had of finding out about everything. Which was the entire point of all of this. Okay, so maybe Finn wasn't as dumb as a doorknob but he was dumb as... well, she'd find an insult later. She was too busy making herself look smokin' to really care about insulting Finn at that moment in time. Not that it took much effort to make herself look hot. Seriously, she was like, a Latina Goddess. Sure her skin would never be the fair white that Quinn's was but she had colour, sass, and when she let her hair down on days that Coach Sylvester was going to her gynaecologist, she could make any boy in that school jizz in their pants.

But she wanted to look _extra_ smokin'. Not just like her usual tease level of smokin'. She wanted to look _fuckable._ Not that she didn't always look that way but Santana could admit it to herself...she was a little nervous. This was the first time she would be taking someone's virginity and she knew how much her first time had sucked. She didn't want it to be like that for Finn. Just because she wasn't the most emotional of girls out there didn't mean that she was totally disconnected from how big of a deal this would be for him. Honestly, it was a big deal for her too. She wanted Puck and she wanted to hurt Quinn and Finn was going to help her make it happen. In some twisted way, her going through so much trouble was her way of saying thank you to Finn without ever actually saying the worlds. Because Santana Lopez did _not_ thank people.

To be very honest, if anyone asked Santana why it was that she wanted Puck, she probably couldn't tell them. Maybe she had some kind of sick attachment to him now because he was the one who had taken her virginity. They were at a party and it was the first time that Santana had gotten drunk. She didn't know it was possible to get drunk off of drinking beer...she thought it took like vodka or something serious to do that. But she'd been into Puck and he came onto her, telling her that she was smoking so she gave in. It had hurt like hell at first and then when Puck had realized just how tight she was, instead of doing the decent thing and slowing down so she could adjust, he had decided to just shove himself in her completely and pound into her like no tomorrow. She hadn't come. She hadn't even been _close_ to coming because she was in so much pain. And yet, she forgave him and she wanted him still. _How fucked up am I?_

Sighing quietly, Santana reminded herself that that was why she had to make this good for Finn. And okay, it wasn't like he had a vagina that would end up in serious pain but she was determined to at least make things last for longer than he thought they would. So she had done something she rarely did. She _googled_. Holy shit. But seriously, she had never had to help a guy who had premature ejaculation problems before. How the fuck was she supposed to know what to do? He was not going to be happy about the pinching, but it really was going to help, from what she had read.

Adding another layer of mascara on for good measure, Santana smiled as she heard the doorbell ring and looked at her clock. It was seven pm. _On the dot._ Wow he was really scared of her... which was completely and totally amusing while also kind of sad, considering the fact that he was almost a foot taller than her and she was totally weak. Well, except for her kicks. Those could really hurt if they were well placed, but she didn't expect to have a need to really kick him. Checking herself out in the mirror one last time as she pulled down the hem on her pink nightie slightly, Santana bolted down the stairs at top speed. "Coming!" she called, chuckling to herself at how wrong that sounded, considering the circumstances. _I probably won't, _she reminded herself, putting her game face on as she unlocked the door.

"Hi," she smiled, sliding her hand up the door slightly as she leaned against it. She didn't want to kill the mood by being her total bitch self, but that smile was all that he was probably going to get from her, unless it was one of her sarcastic bitch smiles. Which, knowing Finn, would be something that he would force out of her quite easily.

"Hey," Finn replied, in a way that was entirely too cheerful, all things considered. He had showered and shaved, she could tell. Stepping aside slightly to let him in, she caught a whiff of...whatever it was that Finn wore. It was one of those colognes that smelled like he wasn't old enough to wear it. But then again, she wasn't sure that Finn was really ever going to be old enough to wear 'man-smelling cologne' aka anything that wasn't Axe. He looked like a man, sure, but his striped sweater really demeaned that and he was gangly and awkward, just like a child. It was really really odd, honestly.

Closing the door behind him, Santana turned back around in time to catch him flashing her a very concerned look as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Santana, I don't know if this is a very good idea..." he whined, looking down at his shoes. She swore that she heard him utter 'mailman' under his breath, but she had to have been mistaken. Why the hell would he be talking about the mailman now?

Santana's only reply was to arch a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him and cross her arms. So, he didn't want to sleep with her, but he was here all showered and shaved and cleaned up? Bullshit. Santana wasn't stupid and they both knew it.

"Everyone already thinks we're going to do it anyways," he continued, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. "My phone went off and Miss Castle kinda read your text message to the whole class..."

Rolling her eyes, Santana clicked her tongue at him as she shook her head. "God, Hudson, you really _are_ an idiot," she frowned. This was almost too unbearable for her. "So, if you don't want to sleep with me, then why are you here?" she questioned, which seemed pretty reasonable to her.

Finn paused for a moment before looking up at her with a shrug. "Well, I thought that in case anyone drove by, it would be better if my car was here and I thought that we could just...hang out?" he suggested.

Santana was sure she had never scoffed louder at anyone in her entire life. "I don't _hang out_ with people, Finn. Seriously, has your big potato head not learned yet how I work? Hanging out would actually require me giving a shit about you, and I don't," she snapped, her hands moving to her hips.

"Right," Finn mumbled, looking down at his shoes again. He looked like a child that had just been scolded.

"Ugh, has anyone ever told you that you're pathetic? If not, let me be the first," she sneered, brushing past him.

"Where are you going?" Finn questioned.

"To cry my eyes out that you won't sleep with me," Santana scoffed, the sarcasm dripping from her. "Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to change," she added, shaking her head, though she never turned around to look at him.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said," Santana assured him, climbing slowly up the steps. "You know, you're an idiot, Hudson. I wasn't even wearing panties!" she called, just to rub it in a little bit more. She couldn't help but smile to herself as he made some kind of a noise that sounded like a strangled growl. _So he's a growler. Interesting._ Pulling off her nightie, Santana changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, not bothering with her bra or panties. She was at home and it was just Finn. It wasn't like he was going to say anything, and at the very worst, he wouldn't be able to control himself, which was quite alright with her. That was what she'd thought was going to happen, anyways.

Coming back downstairs, she caught Finn holding a family picture of her. He didn't seem to notice that she was there, so she went and snatched it out of his hand. He jumped slightly as she snatched away the picture before turning to her. "Which one were you?" he wondered, almost like he wasn't really asking her even if he very clearly was.

"Duh, the hotter one," she replied, pointing to herself as Finn smiled.

"You were kinda cute as a kid, what happened?" he teased.

"I still don't like you, Hudson," she warned, a threat which caused his face to drain of colour. Chuckling quietly to herself as she set the picture down and shook her head, she made her way into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything? I don't want to have to listen to your stomach rumbling the entire time you're here. It's already bad enough you're here and we're not having sex," she groaned, making her way into the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah. I can make us a snack?" he offered, following her into the kitchen.

"You? Cooking?" Santana scoffed, moving to the fridge to get herself a bottle of water.

"Hey, you'd be surprised how good I am in a kitchen. My mom works late shifts at the hos-"

"Not interested. Just make me something," Santana replied, holding her hand up to cut him off as she hopped up onto the counter. If he was offering to cook, she'd be stupid to pass that up. At the very worst, she got to mock him. Pulling her nail file out of her pocket, Santana watched as he moved to grab bread and some sliced cheese on the fridge, before pulling out a pan from the oven drawer to make them some grilled cheese. Filing her nails as he got to work, Santana smiled to herself. This was totally how the world was supposed to work. Not Finn being in her kitchen instead of in her, but her being in charge while he went around like a slave making her a snack. She could get used to this.

Wait – what was that even supposed to mean?

Shaking the thought from her head, Santana switched to another nail, biting her tongue to avoid commenting on the fact that Finn was totally fucking up the words to the song he was singing. It was their new number for Glee Club, but everyone was still under the impression that she didn't give a shit, so she decided to let it go. She'd not so subtly mock him in Glee Club for getting the words wrong to make sure the problem got fixed.

Losing herself in the filing of her nails, Santana jumped a little as Finn dropped a plate next to her. "Grilled cheese a la Finn Hudson," he smiled proudly. Santana's mouth dropped as she looked form her plate to his. Hers had one and his had _three_ sandwiches.

"I thought this was supposed to be a snack," Santana reminded him, arching an eyebrow at him.

"It is. I usually eat five when I'm having a meal," he assured her. "What? I'm a growing boy, I need my food."

Santana was sure in that moment that she was losing her mind because she did something that Santana Lopez _never_ did around other people; she laughed. _What is wrong with me? Holy fuck I've been hanging around Britt too much..._


	6. The Talk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**Author's notes: **Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing this so far. Now we're getting somewhere. The drama is going to pick up. Promise!

* * *

Santana Lopez had always been the kind of girl who gave him the heebie-jeebies. Mostly because she bothered him about the fact that he said things like heebie-jeebies instead of scared. But come on. Heebie-jeebies was like the most fun thing to say. _Ever_. The point was that Santana had always scared Finn, for reasons he would probably never understand, but underneath the bitchy front was a girl who was actually kind of fun. Something that Finn had discovered completely by accident. After he had made them their grilled cheese snack, they had sat down to watch a movie. Given that Santana only owned chick flicks, he'd had to sit through _The Notebook_. Which, in his opinion, was a terrible movie that didn't make sense, but Santana had been into it and she had even cried a little. Of course, she had said that she had an eyelash in her eye, but there were real tears. He had bothered her about it when she came by to hang out again and make everyone believe that they were having _hot_ and _dirty _sex yet again. Since they were at his house, they'd played video games. Finn wasn't sure whether he was in awe of her, in love with her, or absolutely terrified of her because she'd whooped his ass at every violent game they'd played. After that day, they had made a silent pact that she would never tell anyone about the video games incident if he never told anyone that she had something in her eye while they watched _The Notebook._

Things between them were changing slightly, and Finn didn't really know how to handle it. He knew that it was just to keep up appearances that they were fuck friends and that was it, but still. Them being friends with benefits didn't explain why Santana suddenly came to sit next to him in the classes they had together, nor did it explain the fact that sometimes, she laughed at his jokes and when they were alone, she seemed a little less... well, a little less like Santana. In the halls, she was still her bossy self and she still made him kiss her all the time and walk her to class. According to her they had to look _real_, but how real was a friends with benefits relationship really supposed to look? Wasn't the whole point of a friends with benefits thing to make it seem casual and _not_ like they were dating? Because Finn was pretty sure that what he had going on with Santana, at least to everyone else, looked like what he had going on with Quinn when they were dating.

And speak of the devil and she doth appear, or rather, her stomach and then her. It was kind of hard _not_ to notice Quinn's stomach coming at you before she got there, especially now that she was really ballooning out. "Hi," she began, resting a hand on her stomach.

Finn didn't turn toward her. In fact, he made a show of not facing her, instead mumbling a half-hearted "What do you want?" to the air as he fumbled with his books in his locker. He didn't actually remember what class he had next, so he looked at his schedule. Oh hey, it was lunch time. Score. Only not, because it meant that Quinn could just harass him until she had to go to class.

"Can we talk?" Quinn inquired, in a tone she rarely ever used. It was like she was asking him for a favor. That got Finn's attention, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do I have much of a choice?" he wondered, though it was more to himself than to her, sighing as he shut his locker.

"Can we do it in the choir room? I don't really want to talk about this here," she admitted, biting down on her lip.

"Fine, whatever," Finn shrugged, moving in the direction of the choir room and making it her job to keep up. Sure, that was probably an asshole thing to do, but considering the circumstances, she was lucky that he was willing to talk to her at all. Well, he didn't want to talk, but she had given him no other option but to listen.

Sitting down at his usual seat, Finn watched as Quinn hurried into the room and sat down next to him. She looked at him, almost as if she was trying to figure out what to say, as Finn crossed his arms. "So, talk," he demanded, something he had never done very often when they were together, but he felt he was entitled to now. Finn just wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but what you're trying to do, it's not going to work," Quinn began, pressing her lips together as she scanned his face, looking worried – something that he had never seen from her outside from her nerves about cheering at a Cheerios competition.

"I am mad, but I don't know what you're talking about," Finn insisted. That was a lie, of course, he knew that she was talking about Santana, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"This _thing_ that you have going on with Santana. I know she put you up to this, to make me and Puck jealous," she frowned, hanging her head a little bit.

"She didn't put me up to anything," Finn quickly replied. And that was true. He was pretending to do all of this because he had agreed to it, not because she had forced him into it. He wanted to make Quinn jealous and a part of him wondered if it was working.

"I just... I'm concerned for you, Finn. I know that we're not together anymore and it's not my place but a girl like Santana, she's not right for you," Quinn insisted, shaking her head slightly.

"A girl like Santana? What's that supposed to mean?" Finn inquired, suddenly feeling defensive for reasons he wasn't really sure of.

"Santana is well... a _slut_. She just sleeps with guys – and girls – and leaves them out to dry. You deserve someone better than that, Finn. A girl who won't cheat on you or dump you because she's found someone hotter," Quinn reasoned. He could see that she was doing it out of the goodness of her heart to tell him this, and it made him feel bad, but she had hurt him way worse. He had to go through with it.

"At least Santana doesn't lie to me about being pregnant with my baby," he retorted. He felt a slight twinge of guilt as Quinn's face fell and she bit her lip. He recognized that look. She was trying to hold back tears. "We're not _together_ we just hook up sometimes. And if you came here to talk to me to somehow try and convince me that _someone better_ is Rachel, you're wasting your time. I know you two are all best friends forever now, because you're living with her, -"

"I'm not doing this because of Rachel," Quinn insisted. "While Rachel and I have become close now, yes, she knows there's no future between the two of you because of what she did and she accepts that. I'm doing this because I still care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Yeah, well, maybe you don't really know what makes me happy," Finn replied with a half-hearted shrug.

"So hooking up with Santana makes you happy? You're enjoying this no strings attached thing?" Quinn scoffed, in a way that told her that she didn't believe a word that he was saying.

Sighing, Finn ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "We're not hooking up, okay?" he admitted, growling under his breath. "Are you happy now? We're just making it seem like we are because we're angry at you and Puck. We just go over to her house and watch movies or play video games at mine sometimes," Finn mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Quinn let out a long sigh as her perfectly shaped fingers raked through her hair. "You shouldn't pretend to be with her because you're mad at me. There are tons of great girls at this school who would be happy to be with you!"

"Maybe I don't _want_ any of them!" Finn replied, the anger in his voice clear. "Maybe the only girl I want is the one who lied to me about being pregnant with me with my baby!"

It was at that point that Quinn started sobbing. Finn wasn't sure if it was because she was actually sad or if it was just her pregnancy hormones making her cry again. It was also at that _same_ moment that he noticed a very familiar set of black hair turning around and whizzing out of the choir room at a pace that was all too quick. "Santana?" he asked, more to himself though than anyone else. If she was there, she was gone, and he had a crying Quinn in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, Finn!" Quinn insisted, covering her hands with her face. "I never meant to hurt you. I really wish that the baby was yours. Sleeping with Puck was a mistake," she sobbed.

Finn reached out hesitantly to put a hand on her arm. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I know you were scared," he admitted, sighing. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be, mostly because he never expected Quinn to be sorry.

"You... you do?" she asked.

"Yes. It doesn't make what you did okay, but I get it. And... I forgive you."

Quinn's eyes widened as she wiped at her cheeks. "What?"

"I forgive you," Finn repeated, looking down at his shoes. "I... I don't want to be mad, anymore. I miss you, Quinn."

"I miss you, too," Quinn sighed, her slender arms wrapping around him as best as they could, given that her baby bump was in the way. "I'll always love you," she added, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'll always love you, too," he smiled, his eyes closing. This felt good it felt like he was getting some closure for this whole thing. It was strange, but in a good way. Unwrapping his arms from around her as he felt her pulling away, Finn sighed as he looked at her.

"Promise me that you'll think about what I said? Santana's not good for a guy like you...she'll end up hurting you," Quinn pleaded, wiping at her eyes.

"I will think about what you said, but like I told you...we're not like that. We just hang out sometimes," Finn insisted, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Finn," Quinn smiled, her smile matching his. "I should go..."

"Yeah, me too. I have to study for an astronomy test. Miss Castle's not too happy with me lately... I went from being her favorite student to being a potato head after my cell phone went off in class," he frowned, sighing as they walked out of the choir room. It was strange to think, but suddenly, Finn felt like a new man, just having had that talk. Like all the things that had once mattered to him now...didn't. It had been two months since he had found out that Drizzle wasn't his, and two weeks since he and Santana had supposedly started bumping uglies. It was time for Finn Hudson to start over. That sounded like a good thing, right?


	7. I'll Miss You

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the fic. R&R like always.

* * *

"_I was wondering if you needed a lift home from school?"_

"_I live two blocks away from school, Finn."_

"_So?"_

"_So, I can walk there by myself, idiot."_

"_Are you mad at me?"_

"_Why would I be mad at you?"_

"_...I don't know."_

"_Nothing new. But I'm not mad."_

"_Well do you want to hang out later?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm busy."_

"_Oh...ok."_

Santana went back through the text messages she had exchanged with Finn over the course of the afternoon. An afternoon that she had spent in the girls' bathroom by herself, locked in a stall, doing something she never did. She had spent her afternoon _crying_. Santana didn't even know why she'd been crying. Santana Lopez did not feel things, she did not do negative emotions. She did not _cry_. And yet she had spent the afternoon sniffling with her legs clutched tightly to her chest, crying over something that she had heard by accident. And now, she was no longer crying, but it didn't mean that it hurt less. She was sitting in bed, hair down and nightie on, replaying that moment over and over and over in her head again like a God damned broken record and she didn't know how to make it stop.

_"Maybe the only girl I want is the one who lied to me about being pregnant with my baby!"_

She had heard Finn calling her name as she ran out of the choir room, but the damage had already been done and she had been focused on holding back the tears she didn't understand until no one could see her shedding them. She'd been looking for him because she wanted to ask if he wanted to hang out again after school, since Cheerios practice had been mysteriously canceled, and she had found him in the choir room. She had been about to interrupt and play the charade of the good fuck friend and make her presence known to the whore formerly known as Quinn Fabray, but then she heard that and she felt something that felt all too similar to an incident that occurred when she was nine years old.

_The _incident.

No one knew about the incident. Not even Brittany, and she was Santana's best friend. To be fair, she hadn't known Britt back then either. They'd only met in the seventh grade when Brittany asked Santana if she could help her find the bathroom because she was lost. Normally, Santana just would have laughed, but she had taken pity on Brittany and the two had been inseparable ever since. But back to _the incident_. Santana didn't even like to think about it. She didn't like thinking about the day she'd decided to become a bitch. It was a hard time for her, even if she should have been over it. But something to keep in mind about Santana Lopez was that she'd always been able to hold a grudge like no one's business.

Santana had been dating Lucas Reily. Of course, it was one of those schoolyard, I like you you like me type of relationships, but whatever. Santana was in it for the long haul. Lucas was cool and he was cute and she was pretty sure that she was in love with him, even back then. In fact, Santana had been about to tell Lucas that. She went through the big courtyard in search of him. Eventually, she found him...holding hands with another girl. Santana was heartbroken and spent the rest of her lunch period crying in the girls' toilets. That afternoon, she'd decided to make Lucas' life a living hell, and even if it had been six years, she still made sure to make his life difficult. Ever since that day, Santana had become cold, hard stone and put up a front like she was completely impenetrable.

And for a long time, she had really believed that. Up until that afternoon, actually.

Because hearing Finn say those words to Quinn made Santana realize that she had fallen into the same trap: She had gone to seek out Finn, actually _excited _to hang out with him – something that never happened to her anymore, just as she had gone to seek out Lucas. Just like with Lucas, she had found Finn with another girl, and just like that day when she was nine, her heart had felt like it was being ripped in two. A feeling she had thought would be impossible to feel again.

Finn Hudson had made her heart break, and Santana didn't even understand why. She wasn't in love with Finn, she knew that much for sure, but she also knew that somehow, he had also managed to make her care about him. Maybe it was the stupid dimples he flashed at her when they were standing next to each other at their lockers, or the way that his shoulder seemed to constantly brush against hers when they were playing video games. Regardless, Santana knew that she had feel- a temporary lapse in judgment.

That's what this was. A temporary lapse in judgment. She had just let her guard down a little with Finn because he was like a boy in a man's body. But that wasn't attractive. Nope, Finn was definitely just a huge potato head with a strange love of striped sweaters and khaki-colored pants. Nothing more, nothing less. Anything else that she may or may not have been thinking or feeling in regards to him was merely wishful thinking. She needed to quit being distracted. She needed to focus on her ultimate goal of ruling McKinley High. It was lonely at the top, right? Berry always said that kind of shit, but Santana actually agreed. Just like it was lonely at the top of a Cheerio pyramid, it was lonely being the head bitch in charge. But this was what she wanted. No, this was what she _needed_. She didn't need a boy. Certainly not a boy named Finn Hudson.

"Santana?"

Sitting up straighter in bed, Santana leaned her head a little to look at her mom, who had appeared at her door. "Yeah?"

"I've been calling you for five minutes," her mother replied, frowning. "What were you doing?"

"I was thinking... about Cheerios stuff. What do you want, mom?" Santana replied, looking out her window so her mom wouldn't see that she'd been crying.

"There's someone here to see you."

"Oh, Britt?" Santana inquired, since she usually ended up lost on her daily walks, but somehow always seemed to know how to get to her house. She usually had to drive the blonde back to her house and help her find her keys, because Brittany liked to hide them from her cat, whom she was convinced was reading her diary.

"No, a boy," her mom clarified, crossing her arms.

"Puck?" Santana questioned, raising an eyebrow at her mom.

"No. I don't know what his name is."

"Wait-" Santana paused, frowning. "Why are you not totally freaking out on me? You usually go mental when a guy shows up at the door asking for me."

"Because," her mom chuckled, "he actually looks nice. Do you know why he plucked one of my tulips out of the flower pots from the front and insists it's for you?"

"Oh," Santana replied, suddenly unamused. _What the hell is Finn doing here?_ "Does he look like he's wearing the grown up version of Osh Kosh?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it..."

"Ugh, can you try and get him to leave?" Santana pleaded, looking at her mom with hopeful eyes.

"I already did... he seems pretty insistent, love. He says he thinks he made you mad and he wants to apologize. Is he your boyfriend?"

"NO!" Santana shouted, a little louder than was probably necessary. "Sorry," she frowned.

"So, what do I do?"

"Ugh, send him up," Santana sighed, resigned. Why was Finn here to see her? Damn it, how did he know that she was mad, even via text message? She had been as careful as possible not to let him see that she was mad. Actually, she hadn't even been mad, not at him, anyways, but more at herself. How could she have let herself get to this point? Wiping at her eyes, Santana pulled her covers up over herself as Finn entered the room.

"Hey," he smiled, one of his little half-smiles. Santana met his greeting with a glare, crossing her arms over her chest and throwing him her best bitch face.

"I told you I was busy," she reminded him, turning her attention away from him to stare at the door frame next to him.

"Yeah... you look really busy right now," Finn nodded, frowning. Santana watched out of the corner of her eye as Finn came around to the opposite side of the bed, kicking off his shoes and climbing under the covers himself.

"What are you doing here, Hudson? With a flower from my mother's garden, nonetheless," she questioned, arching an eyebrow at him as she turned to meet his gaze, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"I didn't know what kind of flowers you'd like and I saw the tulips and I figured you'd probably like them since there's some in front of your window," he replied sheepishly, handing her the flower, which she took with an eye roll.

"Classy, Finn. I repeat, what are you doing here?" Santana inquired, trying to keep her voice as flat and icy as possible with him in the hopes that he'd just get tired of her and leave. Santana just really wanted to be left alone, _especially _by Finn.

"I don't know what I did, but obviously you're mad at me. You're rolling your eyes at me a lot and your arms are crossed and you look like you were cry- like you had something in your eye," Finn corrected, his eyebrow arching higher and higher as he scanned her frame and seemed to realize that she was in her nightie. In her bed. With him.

Clearing her throat to pull him from his thoughts, Santana rolled her eyes as she heard him mutter 'mailman' to himself. "I did not have something in my eye," Santana informed him. "You're seeing things. And maybe I just don't want to see you right now. I told you I was busy, remember?"

Finn pressed his lips together and nodded, looking down at his hands as he let a silence fall over their conversation. He looked up at her briefly and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then he turned back to examine her bedspread very intently. Finally, he muttered a very quiet, "Does this have something to do with lunchtime?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Santana snapped, probably a little quicker than she would have liked.

"Santana, I saw you. I mean, I saw your hair, but I knew it was you because of the way the pleats were swinging on your Cheerio skirt. The other Cheerios' skirts just kind of flop up and down but yours move side to side. I mean -" he blushed, since clearly, his mouth had run away with him.

"That's really creepy, I hope you know that," Santana replied, sighing at him.

"Are you mad that I was talking to Quinn?" Finn asked, biting on his lip in a way that Santana was forcing herself not to be distracted by.

"Why would I be mad about you talking to Quinn?" Santana inquired, though they both knew that it was a loaded question.

"I – I don't know. But you didn't sit next to me in Spanish class and you didn't want to hang out and I just – whatever I did, I'm sorry," he replied, his tone giving away how sad he really was. Santana had to remind herself that she was _not_ supposed to care about that.

"You didn't do anything, Finn. I just don't think this is a good idea," she frowned, looking away slightly.

"What's not a good thing?" Finn wondered, giving her a genuinely confused look.

"This. I don't think we should hang out anymore," Santana clarified, ignoring the little stabbing feeling in her chest as we said it.

"I – I thought we were friends," he frowned, his face falling. He looked like someone had just taken away his favorite toy or something.

"Well, you thought wrong. I told you, we were just doing this to get back at Quinn and Puck, and since you and Quinn have clearly worked through your issues, it would be stupid for you to still try and get back at her," she admitted, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh," Finn replied. His shoulders were drooping and honestly, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Santana felt bad, but this was what was for the best. She didn't want to get hurt again and that was what was going to happen if she kept hanging out with him. She was already hurt, it was time to cut out and minimize the damage before things got to be too bad. This wound was still repairable, even if watching Finn climb out of bed, sadness written all over his face, was making it hurt just a little bit more. The pain would dull, eventually. In a day or two, she'd be back to her normal self, she had to be. There was no other option.

Looking at the wall in front of her as he left, Santana sighed, looking at the doorway as she heard his footsteps stop in the hallway. "'Tana?" he called, his voice soft yet hopeful, like he was waiting for her to call him back into the room.

A cold and snippy "What?" was all she threw him in reply.

There was a long silence, save for the sound of his breathing. Even his breathing sounded louder, bigger than everyone else's, something she had noticed in the rare moments when a silence would fall over their conversations. "I'm going to miss you."

Santana had to bite her tongue and grip her sheets to keep herself from doing or saying anything. She heard him waiting in the hall for a minute, like he was silently begging her to say something, before he eventually gave up hope and bounded down the stairs, apologizing to her mom quickly before he left her house. It was only when he closed the door behind him that Santana let out a tiny, almost inaudible, "I'll miss you, too."

Any hope she'd had of keeping herself together had been lost. By the time that her mother came up to check on her, Santana was on the verge of sleep, but she was still sniffling, her eyes all red. For the first time in six years, Santana Lopez was crying over a boy. How had that boy managed to be Finn Hudson?


	8. The Game

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except for my story idea.

**Author's notes: **Thanks again for the lovely reviews. I'm glad that so many of you are liking it. Keep on R&Ring.

* * *

Finn Hudson was turning into an irreconcilable jerk. He was cranky all the time and he was taking it out on everyone else. Rachel had tried to talk to him about Glee club earlier on in the day and he had promptly told her to fuck off, leaving her open mouthed as he turned away before she started spewing a whole lot of words at him that he didn't understand, like _contemptible. _Finn was pretty sure that he'd been acting contemptible with just about everyone lately. He didn't even know why. Maybe he was still angry at Santana.

He wasn't sure why he was even upset at her, but she had really hurt him when she told him that they couldn't be friends anymore. Or scratch that, she had basically said that they'd never been friends in the first place. Quinn had turned out to be completely right about her. Santana was nothing more than a bitch. Even when he said it in his head, he didn't believe it. She was intense, sure, and most of the time she scared the crap out of him, but when they were hanging out, just the two of them, she was different. It was like she let the concrete wall she had up at all times crumble a little. Sometimes, he even made her laugh. Finn liked Santana when she was like that – when it was just the two of them. When she didn't have to worry about being the head bitch in charge, or wear her hair up in a ponytail. She never told him, but she knew that she wasn't as confident as she seemed to be when she was in school. She checked herself out in the mirror the way Quinn used to when her baby bump started to show a bit. Like she was just sitting there trying to find every little imperfection. It wasn't really something that Finn had noticed consciously, it was just that Santana was often distracted by her own reflection, like she forgot the rest of the world existed. Finn, being the mostly patient person that he was, always waited for her to come back down to planet Earth. Which, okay, wasn't hard when he got to stare at her without her watching.

You had to be stupid not to notice that Santana was gorgeous. Everything about her appearance was perfect. Lately, Finn had just started noticing it a little more. Maybe because he wasn't so worried about saying or doing the wrong thing around her. Even when he accidentally made her furious, she only yelled at him once out of every four times. Every other time she'd just roll her eyes at him, huff, or swear in Spanish. Santana liked to make it seem like she was this impenetrable fortress of hate and snark, but Finn knew differently. He had only seen brief moments of it, but he knew that most of who Santana was was just a front. When she got talking about the right subject, like wanting to cheer for the Dallas Cowboys (which he could _totally_ see happening) or wanting to spend a whole summer in Mexico with her grandparents, there was a little flicker in her eyes and her rare grin was so big that the corners of her eyes wrinkled up just slightly. Finn felt like she was letting him in on some kind of secret, like he was getting to see something no one else ever got to see, and in those moments, he liked Santana, like...a lot. A _lot_.

But he didn't like her as she'd been over the last few days, and frankly, he was pretty pissed. Considering that they'd only started hanging out because of her, he thought it was unfair that she just cut it off in the way that she had. It felt like they'd broken up or something, even if they'd never been together. He'd gotten just as mad. His hand was still bruised from when he'd punched it into the hood of his car and he'd gotten even more upset by the fucking huge dent that he was going to have to pay to get banged out. Santana _owed_ him an explanation. Damn it, they were friends, whether she wanted to admit it or not, and she owed it to him to explain why she suddenly wanted that to stop.

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't wanted to be friends but she had ignored him. But she hadn't. Instead, she seemed to go out of her way to be an even bigger bitch to him than she'd ever been and that was what was really pissing Finn off. If she didn't want them to be friends anymore, fine, he would have to deal with it, but he _couldn't_ deal with her acting like the last couple of weeks hadn't happened. Finn didn't quite understand why it bothered him so much, but it did and he was starting to act out with everyone.

His anger, however, seemed to have one _good_ side effect. It seemed like he was channeling his rage into his sports playing, because he had been on fire lately. The team hadn't won any games still, but Finn's playing had definitely gotten better. He had been scoring more and making better passes. Basically, he had finally earned his spot as the team captain. And, as had become his usually, lately, he was doing well again. They were in half-time and Coach Tenaka looked ready to cry, he was so happy. Finn wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, he was just in his own head, as usual. It wasn't like what the coach said usually ever helped them win games, anyways. Getting up from his seat on the bench, Finn smacked some of the other guys on the back in the bro-like way that all guys did, thinking about the game and the fact that if he really did well in the second half of the game, they'd actually have a shot at this thing. It would be the first game that the basketball team would win in three years.

Despite the fact that Santana was cheering on the sidelines and could totally have been a distraction, Finn kept his game face on and tried not to focus on her or their... _argument_. Finn refused to believe that their friendship could just be over like that, but he had to focus on winning a game. They could do this. He just had to make a couple of decent plays. He wasn't sure where his newfound confidence was coming from, but he liked it, and it seemed to be contagious. As he was playing better, the other guys seemed to get their mojos going too, and when the final bell sounded, sure enough, victory had gone to McKinley. After loud cheering and fist pumping with the guys, everyone went off to show some love to their respective girls. Quinn was waiting for Puck at the bottom of the stairwell, Brittany pretty much attacked Mike. Finn felt like the odd man out, but he'd never felt that way more than he did when his eyes locked with a familiar pair of brown ones for a split second. It was only a split second, but it felt like forever, then Santana seemed to remember that they apparently weren't friends, and turned around to one of the few other Cheerios who weren't macking on a player.

Watching her, Finn knew why he'd been so upset. He didn't want to be one of the only guys not kissing a girl, and he didn't want to kiss just _any_ girl. He wanted to run over to Santana, pick her up and spin her around and kiss her, then listen to her bitch and whine about how it was about time that he won a game, because he knew that was what she'd do. _I like Santana...shit._ By the time that he looked her way, she was packing up her things to go and he was being unceremoniously shoved in the direction of the locker room. Normally, Finn would have taken a shower before driving home, but that day, he just cleared out his locker, slung his backpack over his shoulder and made a break for the parking lot. He didn't know what kind of car Santana drove – or if she even knew how to drive, but he just knew that he had to find her. He didn't know if he was going to tell her that he liked her or not. Honestly, he wasn't even sure what he was doing...but that was really nothing new for him.

Luckily, Santana was pretty easy to spot. Her hair was the darkest of all the Cheerios and he'd be able to pick her out of a crowd now anyday. "Santana!" he called, jogging at a leisurely pace as she was sticking her bag in the back of her trunk. "'Tana," he repeated, bringing himself to a stop behind her.

When Santana turned around, Finn was pretty sure he'd of been dead if it was possible. She looked like she wanted to kill him or kick his ass or something. It caught Finn off guard because no matter what he had said or done to her in the past, she had never looked like that. He froze for a second. Maybe he should have gone into this with an idea. "What do you w-"

Finn Hudson was a guy driven by his impulses. He'd kissed Rachel Berry on impulse in the auditorium. He'd agreed to Santana's request on impulse. And now, he was silencing her before she had a chance to be her bitchy, fake self. With his lips. Finn pushed her back against the bumper of her car and pressed his lips to hers firmly, one hand moving to her waist and the other resting on the hood of her car. At first, Santana starting hitting his chest, but after a second, he felt her melt against his lips and her hands clutched at the fabric of his shirt as her lips moved against his. He'd kissed her before, but he actually meant it this time. He had almost forgotten how her lips felt, but it didn't feel quite the same as the last time he'd kissed her. There was more passion and fire behind her kiss this time, and if he didn't know better, there was a hint of anger there too. Finn was pretty sure he heard some gasping behind him somewhere, but he didn't care. He was too caught up in the fact that for the first time in a _long_ time, he felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be and doing what he wanted to do.

Santana was the one to pull back first, leaning back against the hood of her car and breathing heavily. She just looked up at him as if she didn't know what to say, so Finn decided to do the talking. "You can deny it all you want, but you know that we both wanted to do that in there," he said, which was actually quite a bold statement for him. He was looking for Santana to say something, but all she did was press her lips together and glare at him.

"You're unbelievable," Finn muttered, running his hand through his hair as she shook his head. "No wonder you never have a boyfriend, if this is how you act every time someone cares about you."

He could see, for the briefest of seconds, that his words had had some kind of an impact. He saw it in her eyes. He couldn't exactly place her expression, but it was _there_. Finn saw it. He had cracked the wall she had put up again. "Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?" Santana asked, letting go of his shirt and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shut people out," Finn clarified, looking at her in the eye. Eye contact which she didn't try to break. Instead, she was trying to stare him down, but it wasn't going to work. After all, she was the one pinned up against her car and he was prepared for any kicks or punches she might have for him.

"I'm a bitch, remember?" Santana replied, pursing her lips at him and letting out a sound that was nearly a hiss. She narrowed her eyes at him but she made no attempt to push him away. That told Finn everything he really needed to know.

"You're not. Everyone thinks you are, but you're not. I know that," he reminded her, flashing her a half-smile before looking ahead, not really focusing on any one thing in particular.

"You don't know the first thing about me," Santana countered, shoving him gently so she could move towards the front. Finn followed her and put a hand on the car door. "What are you doing?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're not leaving," he informed her, a determined look on his face.

"Yes, I am."

"Not til you tell me why you don't want us to be friends anymore," Finn insisted, leaning against the car door so she couldn't open it. Santana looked like she wanted to kill him, but Finn wasn't going to move. Not without some answers.

"Drop it, Finn," Santana insisted, crossing her arms over her chest, taking a step towards him, which Finn guessed was supposed to be her way of saying that she wasn't scared of him.

"You're scared," he retorted, keeping his hip against the door as his arms crossed over his chest. "You're scared of what people will say if we hang out because of your reputation. You don't want people to think we're friends because that means you won't be a bitch anymore."

"Don't analyze me, Hudson! You are so out of line!" Santana shouted, the venom dripping from her every word.

"No, I'm right," he insisted. "You think being friends with me is going to screw up the image you've worked so hard to build. But you're not the only one who gets a say in this!"

"Why not, Finn? It's not like you care, anyways. You're just butt hurt that you don't have someone to play video games with you anymore," Santana insisted, a determined look on her face as she tilted her head in the way that she always did when she was trying to look bitchy.

"You are unbelievable," Finn huffed, running a hand through his hair.

"No, _you're_ unbelievable. Coming to me like this, pretending that you know me, like you _want_ to know me," she countered.

"I do want to get to know you, Santana!" Finn shouted. "You just won't let me in. You don't let anyone in. You put up this wall all the time."

"Well maybe I _like_ my wall. Maybe I _like_ being a bitch!" Santana hissed, shoving him again, harder this time, so that he stumbled backwards slightly as she pushed her way into her car.

"Fine, you want to leave? Leave. But you can't avoid me forever, Santana. I don't give up that easy," Finn warned, frowning at her as she slammed her door shut and pulled out of her spot quickly, leaving him in a trail of dust. Watching her drive off, Finn kicked the gravel in the parking lot before making his way to his car. He was serious. He _wouldn't_ give up that easily. Santana was exceptionally stubborn, but in this case, so was he. She could pretend that she didn't care as long as she wanted, Finn had seen that momentary crack and he wasn't going to stop until he made it happen again, because this time, he had a feeling that Santana wouldn't be able to put her wall back up.


	9. Oh my God, you're naked!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything.

**Author's notes: **Oh my gosh you guys, your reviews are so kind! I'm overwhelmed by the number of you who have told me that I seem to have Santana and Finn spot on. I received the sweetest comment ever the other day and it made me cry. Nice things make me cry. R&R please!

* * *

Santana got as far as two blocks away from the school before she had to pull her car over to the side of the road so she could cry. Considering that they weren't even together, Finn Hudson was already doing a pretty good job of breaking her heart and making her cry. Pressing her forehead to the steering wheel, Santana clutched it like her life depended on it. Just thinking about how his lips had felt on hers made them start to tingle all over again like he was still kissing her. And he was right. In the split second they had made eye contact, she had wanted to run up to him and throw her arms around him and just kiss him. And she had been so close to doing it, but then her logic had kicked in and she had looked away and ran out of the auditorium like a bat out of hell. And yet somehow, Finn had still caught up to her and caught her off guard.

Why was she doing this to herself? Finn's words were playing like a broken record in her head. _I do want to get to know you_. No one had ever wanted to get to know her before, certainly not someone like Finn. Guys who wanted to get to know her didn't really want to get to know _her_. They just wanted to get to know her vagina. Which was fine, it wasn't like Santana had ever marketed herself as prime girlfriend material, but Santana didn't know how to handle a guy who seemed genuinely interested in her. And when Santana didn't know how to deal with something, she pushed it away. Far away. As far as she possibly could. So that she didn't have to deal with it. No matter how much pain it caused her. And Santana had absolutely no clue how to deal with a boy who supposedly wasn't going to give up easily. Why couldn't Finn be like every other guy? Why couldn't he just get fed up of her and leave her be? Why did he want to make her put down walls she had spent years putting up.

The worst part was that Santana knew he was serious. Until she caved in, he wasn't going to stop. They were a lot alike that way. When they wanted something badly enough, they would go above and beyond reason to make sure that they got it. But Santana didn't even know what she wanted anymore. How had Finn Hudson, of all people, managed to fuck her up so badly? She wasn't even supposed to be considering dating him, let alone thinking of caving. If he wasn't so damned sincere, it would be really easy for her to just forget about him. But unfortunately, Finn had this strange effect over her. Everything he said just...got to her. Quinn was a real idiot for cheating on him with Puck, and Rachel was an even bigger idiot for taking in Quinn and screwing up her shot with him.

Now, Santana was the one with a shot, and she was going to let it pass her by. "God, why am I so stupid?" she wondered, wiping at her eyes. She knew that if she could just get over herself, she could probably be really happy. Finn could make her happy. But the thought of being happy scared her. Santana hadn't been truly_ happy _in quite some time. She had existed, and she had moments where she felt joyous, but those moments only existed when she was being a petty bitch and giving someone a slushie facial or making their life a complete hell. Santana lived for making the lives of girls like Rachel Berry a nightmare. She was a mean girl, a Regina George, but she just didn't know how else to act. She'd been a bitch for six years already. It was hard to break an old habit like that. But the part that truly scared Santana was that for Finn, she was willing to try. No, she wasn't going to change who she was completely, but for Finn, she was willing to let go. It was just her hear that was holding her back. Opening yourself up to someone meant leaving them an opportunity to hurt you, and Santana didn't want to be hurt. She couldn't handle it.

Even if Finn probably couldn't hurt a fly.

Groaning as it started raining, Santana felt like she was caught in some kind of stupid teen romance movie. The kind that she usually made Finn watch but complained about the whole time, so he wouldn't realize that she was actually kind of enjoying it. That made her seem average, and Santana was anything_ but_ average. She'd never been average. Her dad was a business man and she was lucky if he was actually home for longer than a few days at a time. She was pretty sure that he'd been cheating on her mom for years now. The only person she really cared about was her mother. Santana had always promised herself that she'd be strong for her mother, that she wouldn't cause her any more problems. She had an older sister who had abandoned ship the second she got the chance, leaving Lima for college in California and she had married some aspiring actor. The family hadn't heard from her in two years. Santana had grown up incredibly lonely and she was used to living that way. Even when she was with Brittany, she felt alone sometimes. Brittany didn't really understand her. Brittany barely even remembered her own name most days. As much as Santana loved her, it was pure folly to think that her best friend could actually understand the emotional depth of Santana's problems. No one knew about them. Santana had never cared to let anyone in.

Sighing, Santana reminded herself that it was lonely at the top. This was the path she'd chosen. She'd chosen status over likeability. She couldn't have both. She couldn't have Finn Hudson. Taking a moment to wipe her eyes and pull herself together, Santana put her car into drive and drove the short distance to her house, happy that her mother wasn't home yet. She didn't want to have to explain to her mom that she'd gotten into a sort-of fight with Finn. She hadn't stopped asking about him since he had come over and Santana_ really_ didn't want to explain that she was fucking up her chance before she'd even gotten it. Opening her door, Santana made her way up to her room, tossing her bag next to her bedroom door as she made her way over to her desk. Pulling her hair out of her ponytail, Santana crossed her legs as she sat at her desk chair and turned on her Macbook, logging onto AIM. The second she did, an instant messenger window popped up.

**Thesharkfinn**: hey tana.

**Sexisnotdating:** ugh, would you give it a rest, hudson?

**Thesharkfinn**: no, i will not give it a rest.

**Thesharkfinn:** i told you, i like you.

**Sexisnotdating**: i vaguely remember you mentioning that.

**Thesharkfinn**: you like me too. I know it.

**Sexisnotdating**: cocky's my game, finn.

**Thesharkfinn:** sorry. It's true though.

**Sexisnotdating**: you're crazy.

**Thesharkfinn**: no i'm not.

**Sexisnotdating**: uh, yeah you are.

**Sexisnotdating**: you just said that you like me.

**Sexisnotdating**: no guy in their right mind would ever like me.

**Thesharkfinn:** that doesn't make me crazy.

**Thesharkfinn**: you can't keep pretending like you don't feel something for me.

**Sexisnotdating**: watch me.

**Thesharkfinn**: so you do like me...

**sexisnotdating**: shit. That was sneaky, Hudson.

**Thesharkfinn:** i learn from the best ;)

**sexisnotdating**: flattery isn't going to get you anywhere.

**Thesharkfinn**: sorry, it was worth a shot.

**Sexisnotdating:** just give it a rest.

**Thesharkfinn:** no.

**Sexisnotdating**: finn, please... i'm asking nicely.

**Thesharkfinn**: i thought you didn't do nice.

**Sexisnotdating:** i don't, but nothing else seemed to get through your idiot head.

**Thesharkfinn:** gee, thanks.

**Sexisnotdating**: what did I tell you? I'm a bitch.

**Thesharkfinn:** that's a lie and we both know it.

**Sexisnotdating:** uh, no it's not.

**Thesharkfinn:** yes it is. If you were a bitch you would've blocked me.

**Sexisnotdating:** god damn it, Finn.

**Thesharkfinn:** go out with me.

**Sexisnotdating:** no.

**Thesharkfinn:** i promise you'll have a good time.

**Sexisnotdating:** don't make promises you can't keep.

**Thesharkfinn:** just one time.

**Thesharkfinn:** if you really don't want to go out with me again after, i'll back off.

**Sexisnotdating:** ...

**thesharkfinn:** is that a yes?

**Sexisnotdating:** it's an i'm thinking...

**thesharkfinn:** don't think. Thinking's boring :P

**sexisnotdating**: you'll really back off if i hate it?

**Thesharkfinn**: scout's honor.

**Sexisnotdating:** hmmm

**thesharkfinn:** is that a yes, then?

**Sexisnotdating:** it's an i'll think about it.

**Sexisnotdating:** while i'm taking a shower.

**Sexisnotdating:** enjoy the visual.

**Thesharkfinn:** tease.

**Sexisnotdating:** why, you wanna join in?

**Thesharkfinn:** ...

**sexisnotdating:** that's what i thought.

**Sexisnotdating:** i'll ttyl, finnocence.

**Thesharkfinn:** i'm going to hold you to that.

**Sexisnotdating:** whatever.

**Thesharkfinn:** that's almost like i love you in santana speak.

**Sexisnotdating:** don't push your luck, hudson.

**Thesharkfinn:** ...sorry.

**sexisnotdating: **i'll tell you what i decide later.

**Thesharkfinn:** ok. Hey tana?

**Sexisnotdating: **yeah?

**Thesharkfinn: **i like you.

**Sexisnotdating: **ugh. BYE.

Signing out of AIM, Santana stripped off her clothes and made her way to the bathroom to take her shower. It felt good to get the impurities off the day off of her. Showers had always been really relaxing for her, and since it was just her and her mom she didn't have to worry about how long she was in there. Showers were cleansing and they were the one bit of the day where she didn't have to think about anything except for the fact that it was shampoo first, then conditioner. And she could do that no problem. After she stepped out, Santana dried herself off and got to work on drying her hair. Some girls were lucky and they could just leave it however, but Santana's hair would just curl and she didn't like it, so she had to blow dry it. After inspecting her work in the mirror, she gave herself a smile and did her usual mad dash from the bathroom to the bedroom. Her mom was the only one home – she'd heard the door close and her mom call her name as she usually did, so there was no harm in rushing from one room to the next.

Or, well, usually there wasn't.

Honestly, Santana only noticed that Finn was in the room because he yelled "Oh my God, you're naked!" at which point she looked up and started screaming. Finn turned around and covered his eyes and Santana rushed to her closet.

"Santana, is everything okay up there?" her mom called.

"Yeah, uh... Puck sent a naked picture of himself to Finn and it freaked him out," Santana replied, the best lie that she could come up with on the spot as she pulled out some clothes. Throwing them on quickly and not even bothering with panties, she was dressed in her sundress by the time her mom came upstairs. "Turn around," Santana hissed as she heard her doorknob turning. Santana grabbed a hairbrush and combed through her hair.

"You kids okay up here?" her mom asked, with a smile that Santana knew wasn't good.

"Psh, yeah. We're fine. Like Santana said, Puck just sent me a really weird picture and I kind of wasn't prepared for it. S-sorry about the yelling," Finn insisted.

"See? All good," Santana smiled, brushing through her hair.

"Okay. If you need anything, call," her mom smiled, closing the door behind her again.

Waiting for her mom to go back down the stairs, Santana turned around and tossed her hairbrush at his head. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, frowning, her eyes dark.

"I'm coming to take you to dinner because unless I show up at your door and say 'we're going', you're never going to agree to go out with me," Finn insisted.

"You can't make me," Santana warned, crossing her arms over her chest. It was quite a child-like behavior but then, this was a childlike argument. So child-like.

"I'm like, twice your size and you're seriously light as a feather. I think I can take you," Finn replied, though he didn't sound very convinced. After all, she still scared him shitless sometimes when she was in one of her moods.

"You're not going to leave until I say yes, are you?" she sighed, looking away as she bit her lip.

"No, I'm not," he replied, with all the determination he could seem to muster.

Sighing a long and dramatic sigh, Santana rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I have to change, then," she insisted, moving over to her underwear drawer as Finn's eyes followed her. She couldn't see him staring, but she could feel it. "Turn around, Finnocence. I know you accidentally saw me naked, but I don't want you watching me change."

Obediently, Finn covered his eyes and laid back on her bed as she tugged off her dress and pulled on her panties and bra, before making her way to her closet and picking out a pair of jeans and a low-cut top, grabbing a purse to stick her makeup in quickly. "I'm surprised you can have a decent conversation right now," Santana admitted with a chuckle, quickly throwing on some mascara since there was no _way_ that she was going to be seen outside of her house without at least mascara and lip gloss.

"I only saw you for a second and it hasn't really sunk in yet," Finn laughed, his eyes still closed.

Smiling to herself as she applied some lip gloss on, Santana smoothed down her top, checked herself out in the mirror, and picked up her dress, hanging it back up. "You can uncover your eyes now," she informed him absentmindedly as she closed the closet door. She still wasn't sure what this even was, but for now, she was settling on a trial run dinner. If things went well, then maybe, just _maybe_ she would be willing to give this thing a chance.

"You look great," Finn smiled, sliding off the bed and walking next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I know," she smirked, wrapping her arm around his waist and ushering them out of her room. Bounding down in front of him and running towards the door to grab her favorite pair of heels.

"Where are you going?" her mother inquired, popping her head out of living room.

"Dinner, with Finn," she replied, quickly slipping into her heels as Finn joined her in the entry way.

"Have a nice time," her mother smiled.

"That's it? No lecture?" Santana wondered, arching her eyebrow. Honestly, she was a little shock.

"Honey, his first reaction to seeing you naked was to shout 'Oh my God, you're naked'. I'm not worried," she replied, shrugging her question off with a chuckle.

In that instant, Santana was reminded of where she got her snark, and Finn turned the same shade of red as his football jacket. Santana fought off a laugh as he mumbled a very quick, "Can we go please?" and opened the door. This was already going to be entertaining and they hadn't even gotten to their date yet.


	10. Banana?

**A/N: **Sorry this took me so long to update. I've started university so I don't have as much time to write. Hope you like. Keep reviewing :D

* * *

From the moment the words left his lips, Finn Hudson knew that "Oh my God, you're naked!" was going to come back to bite him in the ass. Sure enough, Mrs. Lopez had about as much bite as her daughter and had pointed out that the likelihood of him trying to get in her daughter's pants wasn't that great. It was true though. Finn was a gentleman and he wouldn't think of trying to do _that_ on a first date. He had never had sex before and the stress and pressure of a first date (or hopefully a first date, since that meant that there would be others, as opposed to a one-time deal) was already high enough without him having to deal with the thought that there might be sex after. He was sure to pass out under those circumstances, but hey – he could officially say that he had seen Santana naked. And he was still alive. That was a good thing, right?

_Be cool, Hudson. Be cool_, he reminded himself as he drove. There was silence in the car, but it was a comfortable silence. Not one of those awkward silences. Santana was checking out her reflection in the mirror for the umpteen gazillionth time and arching her eyebrow in a way he had long learned was a sign of approval. "You look great," Finn assured her, sneaking a glance at her. He was trying to figure out whether or not Santana was the hand holding type of girl and if he should try and hold her hand on the way into the restaurant or just settle for the friendly and yet protective hand on the shoulder. He'd never been so nervous before, even when he was on his first date with Quinn. Alright, that was largely because Quinn had pretty much told him where they were going to go on their first date and what they were going to do. It was hard to be nervous when you were just going along with someone else's instructions. Santana seemed more than happy to let him do the leading on this date, which surprised him. She walked the corridors of WMHS like she owned them, so this was kind of a nice change.

And if he didn't know better, he'd say that she was nervous. She was wringing her hands in her lap and she was chewing on her lip the way she did sometimes before she had to perform in front of the Glee club. It was a nervous tick of hers, one she probably didn't even realize she had, but he had noticed it. She only did it when she was nervous. It was like his tendency to ramble on or lick his lips. Pulling his tongue back into his mouth as he became conscious of the fact that he was definitely doing some lip licking right at that moment, Finn took a quiet yet calming breath. His heart was pounding a mile a minute and he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Yeah, that was a lame reaction to have, but he was still trying to process the fact that he was on a _date_ with Santana Lopez, a girl who still scared him most of the time, when she wasn't being all hot and cool and stuff.

"Just so you know, I don't do any of that awkward handholding bullshit. We're not in the third grade."

Trust Santana to pierce the silence in the most hostile way possible. "Wouldn't dream of it," Finn countered, shooting her a nervous smile even though he had just been debating over whether to do that very thing in his head. But, she didn't know that. So long as he didn't let onto the fact that he had been thinking about it, he would be alright. Being that this was Santana, this whole thing could definitely go downhill very quickly. But, she had a love of this restaurant as did he, so he was sure if he mentioned the bread sticks, she would start talking and he would be fine.

That was his if all hell breaks loose contingency plan: talk about bread sticks.

_I'm so fucking screwed._

Luckily, the self-hate was put to an end by his car turning into the parking lot of Breadsticks. Honestly, he wasn't sure how he had even ended up at the restaurant, because he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts. It was dumb, but sometimes he couldn't help but think that Charlotte, his baby, knew where he had to go just on instinct, having driven there so many times. Yes, his car had a name. Sue him. He had inherited the car from his mom for a dollar, and she had named the car. He wasn't gonna go giving the poor thing an identity crisis. When all else failed in life, he had Charlotte. Even if Charlotte had almost run over the mail man that one time. Whatever. The guy was fine in the end and in return, he had gotten a steady mental image that worked about 98% of the time to keep him from... erupting too early.

"You made us here without killing us, I'm impressed," Santana chuckled. Finn furrowed his brows in confusion at her comment before realizing that Quinn must have told her about the mail man incident. _Reason number 36 to hate Quinn_. Shaking his head as he got out of the car, Finn ran around to her side to pull her door open for her, smiling at her as she mumbled something about chivalry. Why did all girls seem to like that word and why did they act like he was supposed to know what it meant? He was a boy. Boys weren't good with that kind of thing. Sighing to himself, Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding the door open for her as she shoved his free hand into the pocket of his letterman's jacket. Honestly, it was such a cliche (he had looked that up in the dictionary after Rachel had pulled that word out on him, so he knew what it meant now) – the quarterback and the girl who was the head candidate for becoming Head Cheerio. But he had been in this position before, just with a different girl.

Hopefully this time, however, everything would end with a better result.

Smiling to himself as he hesitantly felt her arm snake around his waist, a part of Finn was tempted to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Seriously, like, not even a few days ago she had been so against the idea of going out on a date, now here they were, going for Breadsticks. He was proud that his pers – wait, what was the word? - _hard work_ had paid off. True, almost stalking her and spending some time in her bedroom, refusing to leave until she agreed to go out with him wasn't really hard work but it was close. It was certainly putting his own life in danger, because if Santana had gone into one of her Latina fits of rage on him, he would have been a deadman. Sure, she was smaller than him and light as a feather, but that wasn't the point. She had nails and her fists were pretty strong. Those arm muscles could pack a punch and he couldn't really hit her back because she was a girl. But, her temper seemed to be in check, so maybe they'd make it through this date without one of them dying after all.

Stopping behind another couple in line, Finn pulled her slightly closer to him, almost surprised when she looked up and gave him a small smile. "I still can't believe you suckered me into this," she teased, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What can I say? No one can resist these dimples," he chuckled, flashing her a smile just to prove a point.

"Hmm, guess you're right. They _are_ pretty cute," she admitted, shaking her head as she pulled him along with her as the hostess gestured for them to follow her. Letting her pick which side of the booth she wanted to sit on, Finn filed into the other side, removing his jacket and setting it down beside him as he took a quick glance around. There were a few other kids from school, but in case he _really_ screwed everything up, there wasn't anyone important around to see it.

Handing her her menu, Finn pulled his up in front of his face to take a long, steadying breath. He seriously already knew what he wanted – he had been craving pasta hardcore over the past few days and now he had the chance to have it, so he pretended to look over his choices for another moment before setting the menu down gently and resting his chin in his hand as he waited for her to make up her mind. Smiling at her as she set down her menu, Finn absentmindedly licked his lips as he gave her a quick once-over. He was seriously, _seriously_ lucky to be out on a date with her right then and there.

"Can I ask you something?" It was barely louder than a whisper, just loud enough for him to be able to hear. Setting down his menu, Finn nodded. "Why did you want us to go out on a date so badly, Hudson?"

Finn bit his lip as he thought. "I don't know," he shrugged. Okay...not the best way to start this off. "I mean, I do know, I guess it's just hard to explain. But... I like you. Like a lot. Most of the time, when you're not making fun of me, you're actually pretty nice, and you're like super pretty and stuff and I was kind of hoping that if I could get you to go out on one date that maybe it could be like, a regular thing."

He could see that she was sussing him out, trying to figure out if his words were some kind of ploy, like he was just telling her what she wanted to hear. Her eyes were narrowed and dark, and she was pursing her lips in the way he had associated with her being unhappy. Honestly, if he wasn't still really scared of her, he would have just leaned over and kissed her, but he could just picture his head getting smashed into the table, so Finn decided against it. He just gave her a second to process, breathing out a nervous sigh of relief as the waitress gave him a valid reason to break away from her intense stare. Letting her order first, he followed, adding two iced teas to the order because seriously, who didn't like iced tea? He couldn't think of anyone off the top of his head. Iced tea was just like _the_ drink of drinks.

Watching the waitress walk away, Finn turned his attention back to Santana. At least she wasn't doing that odd staring thing anymore. She was just resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Can I ask you a question now?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Is it really going to matter if I say no?" she sneered, putting her free hand on her hip.

"Not really," he admitted. "Why – How come you didn't want to go out with me?" There. He said it. Finn just didn't understand. They'd been playing this game for weeks now. Clearly there was something going on between them. There'd been something going on between them from the first time she had told him to kiss her and make it count. He didn't understand why she was so resistant.

"Because I don't _do _this dating thing, Finn. I fuck and bail. It's kinda my thing. Relationships are kind of bougie," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest, but Finn knew that she didn't really mean what she was saying. She wasn't like, doing that head thing that she did where she like threw her neck and he always wondered how she didn't end up like pinching a nerve or hurting herself. That thing she did when she was really trying to be bitchy.

"No, they're not. At least, not with me," Finn assured her. Sure, he'd only been with Quinn so it wasn't like he had a whole lot of dating experience, but still. He had this good boyfriend shit _down_. If he could find a job and support a baby who wasn't even his then he could totally deal with like a normal relationship for once.

Santana seemed to let the issue drop, turning her attention over to someone with ridiculously bad fashion sense, criticizing their every fashion faux pas. Finn was no fashion expert, but he knew that socks and sandals were most definitely a no-no. Dinner was quiet, with a small game of footsie and they decided to split a piece of cheesecake for dessert. And by split, it actually meant that Finn took two bites and left the rest for her because she looked like she was really, really enjoying it. That was what a good boyfriend did, and while he wasn't sure that he was her boyfriend yet, he really wanted to be so Finn figured that he had better not take any chances. Santana was trying to fight him over this whole thing so for all he knew, she would hold even the two fork fulls he took against him.

But it was this after dinner part that was really beginning to freak him out. He hadn't made any plans beyond dinner so they had ended up at Faurot park on the hood of his car just looking up at the stars. She was wearing his letterman's jacket because it was freaking cold. He was freezing but he could deal with a cold if it came to that. It would be worth it. It was already worth it just to have her snuggle into him that little bit extra.

Wrapping his arm around her, he put his hand out for hers. "Give me your hand," he smiled, looking down at her.

"Why?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes in a way that told him he had better not be trying to pull a fast one on her.

"Just give me your hand," he insisted, watching as she begrudgingly gave him her hand. Curling all her fingers except for her index finger, Finn moved their fingers to trace an F + S = ? in the airs across a patch of stars, arching an eyebrow at her.

"It equals I should punch you for that cheesy bullshit," Santana chuckled, to which he pouted. He was aware that that was the equivalent to a five year old's reaction but whatever. He was Finn Hudson. His childlike nature was part of his charm. Or something. At least that's what his mom had always said.

Watching as she snuggled into him, she moved her finger to his chest and traced a small F + S =, but he didn't recognize what the last part was. "Uh, San... I don't quite know what that means," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "It kind of seems like banana, but Finn plus Santana equals banana doesn't make very much sense..."

Finn was unprepared for the fit of laughter that seemed to overcome her. "You're a banana," she countered, which causes them both to arch an eyebrow simultaneously. Watching as she leaned in closer to him, he barely heard the "It was a pair of lips, stupid," before her lips were pressing against his and he was pulling her closer. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he sighed as she pulled back slowly. "Finn and Santana equals kisses," she smirked, leaning in to kiss him again. Yep. This was officially the best first date, like _ever._


	11. No Regrets

**Author's note: **This is the last chapter of this fic. I may write a sequel story to it, we'll see. I was going to make the story longer, but I came to the end of this chapter and felt like it was the right place to end it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic/will review this last chapter. It's been a ride. Sorry for taking so long with the last update.

* * *

The last time that she was texting in class with Finn, things didn't turn out so well, but their history teacher was old and couldn't even see, so Santana pulled out her phone, tossing a paper ball at Finn to get him to notice her. Even if they were dating, and they'd been dating for a few weeks now, the bitch who sat next to Finn refused to switch seats, so he sat in the middle of class and she sat at the very back row. Chuckling quietly as Finn tossed her a dirty look for throwing a paper ball at his head, she held up her phone and waited for him to take his out.

**Santana to Finn: **Confession time.

**Finn to Santana: **Did I accidentally do something I'm supposed to be confessing to?

**Santana to Finn: **No, you dork. I have to tell you something.

**Finn to Santana: **..._oh_.

**Santana to Finn: **I'm kind of frustrated.

**Finn to Santana: **Frustrated about what?

**Santana to Finn: **Really, Hudson?

**Finn to Santana: **I'm sorry, I'm like stupid or something.

**Santana to Finn: **I'M SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED.

**Finn to Santana:** Were the caps really necessary?

**Santana to Finn: **I'm frustrated in general now.

**Finn to Santana: **Well, um... do you want to do something about it? The frustration.

**Santana to Finn: **That's kinda the point of this whole conversation.

**Finn to Santana: **Right.

**Santana to Finn: **We've been dating for a few weeks already. It's high time you lose the big-V, Finn.

**Finn to Santana: **You... want us to have sex?

**Santana to Finn: **I thought I just made that clear. Yes.

**Finn to Santana: **I don't know...

**Santana to Finn: **I don't know what your problem is.

**Finn to Santana: **I don't know. What if I suck? You're not going to break up with me if I suck, right?

**Santana to Finn: **Did I break up with you when you couldn't even last long enough for me to go down on you?

**Finn to Santana: **...no.

**Santana to Finn: **Right. So I'm not gonna break up with you even if you suck. It just means we'll have to practice a lot so you get really good.

**Finn to Santana: **Promise you're not gonna break up with me?

**Santana to Finn: **I promise. I am going to break up with you though if you keep wearing that sweater.

**Finn to Santana: **Hey! I like this sweater.

**Santana to Finn: **It looks like you went shopping with Berry.

**Finn to Santana: **Okay, I won't wear it anymore.

**Santana to Finn: **Good boy.

**Finn to Santana: **Good boys get rewarded, right? ;)

**Santana to Finn: **Look at you, asking for sexual favors. I'm impressed, Hudson.

**Finn to Santana: **I had to learn something from dating you, right?

**Santana to Finn: **I should hope so. So, 8pm, my house?

**Finn to Santana: **Sounds perfect. Should I bring condoms?

**Santana to Finn: **Yes, you should.

**Finn to Santana: **Okay.

**Santana to Finn: **Hey, you might want to control that eyebrow of yours. It's arched so high I can see it.

**Finn to Santana: **Sorry. Just a little turned on right now.

**Santana to Finn: **You know what? Fuck this. Wanna skip and go back to my house?

**Finn to Santana: **Definitely.

Santana put down her phone, smirking to herself as he glanced back at her. _Finally_. So she wanted to have sex with her boyfriend. Sue her. He was hot and they'd done stuff together over the last few weeks, so he wasn't a total virgin anymore either. He was still a work in progress, but they'd totally fixed his mailman problems. His tongue was proving to be extremely talented, in more ways than one, and she had no doubt that after a couple of times, she'd have herself a certified sex God.

The rest of class passed excruciatingly slowly. Every minute felt like an hour to her, and she was sure that she was losing it. Was she really _that_ dependent on sex? Yes, yes she was. No shame, that's what she had always told herself, and she was proud of herself for waiting this long. Finally, the bell rang, signalling lunch time, and Santana picked up her books, making her way to Finn's table where he was packing up. "You ready?" she asked, winking as he looked up.

"Yeah," he nodded, sounding slightly nervous, but he seemed confident in his answer, despite it.

"I promise, you have no reason to be nervous. I can take charge if that'll make you feel better?" she offered, shifting her books in her arms. Secretly, she was hoping he said yes anyways. She was like a lizard and she totally needed something under her if she was going to digest her food.

"Yeah, actually that'll make me feel way better," Finn replied, smiling at her.

"Good, let's go," Santana grinned, linking her pinkie with his as he slung his backpack over the other. She still wasn't cool with the whole handholding thing, but linking pinkies seemed to be a compromise that they could both deal with. She did it with Britt all the time, so it wasn't anything she wasn't used to, and it made Finn feel all connected to her and shit. Sometimes, he was really the girlier one in this relationship, but that worked fine for her. Santana Lopez had absolutely _no problem_ with wearing the pants in her relationship. In fact, she preferred it.

The walk out to the car was a silent, yet comfortable one. She could see that Finn's head was going a mile a minute, but she supposed that that was normal when you planned to lose your virginity and had to actually drive some place with your way more experienced girlfriend to make it happen. She wasn't opposed to car sex, like at _all_, but she thought Finn deserved a little more than that. "Do we need to stop and pick up-"

"No," Finn replied, cutting her off before she had a chance to finish her sentence. "I figured when we started dating it was best to always keep some on me."

"Some? So you mean you have more than one?" she inquired, arching a perfectly tweezed eyebrow at him.

"Maybe," he blushed, setting his bag down in the trunk along with her books, before getting into the car.

"Impressive," she smiled, pulling her hair out of its ponytail after buckling up. Finger combing her hair, she was thankful that she didn't live all that far from the school, because this was one of those times where the silence could get very, very awkward, very quickly. Smoothing down the pleats on her Cheerios skirt, even Santana could admit, she was slightly nervous. She'd had a lot of sex, but it had never really meant anything before. This was definitely going to mean something, and she wanted it to be good for him. Not that she was apprehensive about her prowess in bed, but she just wanted him to enjoy himself... she didn't want it to go too fast or seem like it was rushed.

Sighing as he pulled up to her house, Santana waited for him to turn off the car before unbuckling and running up the steps to unlock the door. Leaving her keys on the entryway table, she pulled off her shoes and shut the door behind him. "Come on," she gestured, wiggling at him with her finger, a seductive, _come hither_ smirk on her face as she made her way up the stairs, smiling to herself as he followed her. Shutting the door behind him as he walked into her room, Santana leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him, pulling him by the shirt towards the bed, falling back as her legs hit her mattress and pulling him with her.

The kisses were comfortable, but less guarded than usual. There was a need there that she didn't usually feel when he kissed her. It was like he just _wanted_ her, and he was doing a good job of letting her know just how much. This was different, too, than what it usually was with other boys, meaning Puck. She didn't feel like she was being attacked or like she was only a piece of meat. It was like she actually _meant something_ to Finn. Honestly, the feeling was enough to throw her off guard, and she liked it. He was confident, since they'd done this dancing tongue fandango a thousand times already (or at least that's how it seemed), but he was also gentle. His hands were running along her sides and she was tugging at his shirt, pulling it over his head in a way that had become a reflex over time, their lips breaking away from each other only long enough to pull the fabric over his head, the same with hers.

Tilting her head to the side as Finn's lips trailed along her jaw and neck, sucking and biting at all the same spots he'd already marked up, Santana let out a quiet moan, purring into his ear as she tugged on his hair gently. She ran her hands over his chest, before moving them down to her stomach, letting her fingers brush over his abs as her hips rolled up into his gently, one of her legs bending up at the knee. Finn's arm reached behind her, unsnapping her bra and sliding it down her shoulders, kissing his way along her right shoulder as he tossed it off the bed with a playful growl. "Frisky, Hudson. I like it," she noted, bearing her teeth at him playfully.

"What can I say, you bring out another side of me," he replied, kissing his way along her collarbone as she tilted her head back, before pushing him back onto the bed as she climbed on top of him, a smirk on her face.

"I'm supposed to be in charge, remember?" she informed him, licking her lips as she ran her eyes over his chest. The abs had been a surprise, that was for sure, considering that he ate sloppy Joes for lunch every day. She wasn't complaining though, not at all. Looking up at him as she ground against him, smiling as she felt him pressing against her, Santana popped open the button on his jeans and unzipped the fly, sliding down between his legs long enough to pull off his pants, bringing his boxers down with them. "Mhm... so hard and all for me," she smirked, biting her lip as he sprang out, running her fingers along his length, letting her thumb press against a spot that always elicited a rather loud moan from him. "Save your moaning for later, baby. If you think this feels good, just wait til you get to fuck me," Santana cooed, smiling to herself as she watched Finn's eyes roll back in his head slightly, tugging off her skirt and spanks quickly.

"Condom?" she said, sticking her hand out as Finn nodded and reached down in his pants for his wallet, handing her a wrapper before dropping the wallet back down on the floor. Ripping the package with her teeth, Santana rolled it over his length, taking her time about it, just to tease him, before locking eyes with him. "Are you sure about this? We don't have to," she assured him, though she might _die_ if he chickened out.

"I'm sure... I want this," Finn nodded, chewing on his lip as he watched her line them up, guiding him into her as they moaned in sync, letting him fill her up. As she gave herself a moment to adjust, the reality of the situation hit her. He was inside her. She had just taken someone's virginity. _Wow_.

"How does it feel?" she asked, pressing her hands to his chest to steady herself as she moved slowly, finding a steady pace as she moved her hips in gentle figure 8's.

"It feels really... _tight_," Finn groaned, his hands moving to her hips.

"Well yeah... You're huge... Of course it's gonna feel tight," she assured him, smirking to herself as she swore she felt his chest puff out. _Such a boy, but the compliment was _**_so_**_ merited._

"So good," Finn mumbled, his eyes closing as he bit his lip. Santana's fingers curled into his chest gently as she picked up the pace, moaning as his hands helped guide her, making sure their hips were slamming just hard enough as she rocked back and forth.

"Fuck," she moaned, flipping her hair around to get it out of her face as she arched her back slightly, making sure to keep him buried deep inside her, steadying herself as his hips bucked up, trying to push himself deeper into her. "Not so fast," Santana warned him, leaning down to kiss him softly. "I want to feel every inch of you, baby."

Finn let out a little whimper at her words, opening his eyes as she moved faster, watching him nod as he chewed on his lip. She was pretty sure that she knew what the whole _emotional_ part of sex was about now. Santana felt so close to him. Like nothing was deep enough or fast enough or hard enough for her, no matter how many times he found her spot, almost like it was a reflex, it was never enough. She just wanted that feeling to last forever, even if she knew it couldn't. They were both moaning and he was gripping at the sheets and her toes were curling and - "Oh God... I'm coming," it hit her like a freight train. She moaned his name, a loud, gutteral moan as her body shivered, whimpering as he toppled over the edge after her, pushing into her one more time as he moaned her name, his eyes squeezed tight in pleasure as they road their climaxes out together. Santana collapsed on top of him, smiling to herself as his arms wrapped around her, letting their breathing even out, before she rolled off of him to give him a chance to clean up.

Turning over on her side as he tossed the condom into her trash bin, she propped herself up on an elbow, running her finger back and forth over his forearm absentmindedly. "So..." she began, letting her voice trail off. She wasn't any good at this post-sex talk shit, and she didn't have any experience with the _virgin talk_. "How was it?"

"It was perfect," Finn smiled, turning over on his side to face her.

"Was it everything you thought it'd be?" she inquired, arching an eyebrow at him.

"It was less nerve wracking than I thought it'd be. It just felt really... good," he shrugged, looking at her.

"Well, it's supposed to. For you anyways. For girls, it hurts like a bitch, but lucky for you, the only virgin in the room was you," she pointed out, chuckling quietly.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, looking away suddenly as he chewed his lip. "Was I... okay?"

"There are two kinds of people, Hudson: the naturals, and the ones who just don't get it. Lucky for you, you're a natural," Santana grinned, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Okay, good, cause I was afraid you'd regret it," he sighed, though it was definitely a sigh of relief.

"Regret it? Me? Never. I was honestly more worried that you'd regret it," she mumbled, playing with the ends of her hair.

"No regrets," he promised, pulling her closer by the waist, wrapping his arms around her with a yawn.

"Yawning, such a virgin move," she chuckled.

"_Former_ virgin," Finn clarified. "Guess this means we'll just have to work on building up my stamina," he added, winking at her.

"Guess we will," she smiled, snuggling into his chest. Another silence fell over them, a comfortable one, as they laid there wrapped up in each other, letting sleep overtake them with no regrets. None at all.


End file.
